


Dramatic Food Moment

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cake is power, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 3rd: dramatic food moment - 100 words - Your Choice of 4 Images! Pick one, the fandom is still whatever you like!
Relationships: Chiaotzu & Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Dramatic Food Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I chose this one: http://i.imgur.com/vb7VeA5.gif :D
> 
> Set before the Tien saga, when T&C are both still students of the Crane School.

Tien burst into the room, his voice urgent, “Master, I think we need tranquilisers.”

Shen looked up from his book, frowning. “Why’s that, Tien?” 

“Well…Chiaotzu found the cake.”

Shen removed his dark glasses, staring the teenaged triclops down. “He found the cake? My cake? My special secret cake?”

“Y-yes, Master.”

“And he has…?”

“Devoured it, yes.”

In the next room the telepath was zooming around near the ceiling, his eyes wide and glazed, his face smeared with chocolate frosting. He was repeating the word ‘cake’ in a manic gleeful voice. Shen pouted.

“I was saving that cake.”


End file.
